Hangout with the Akatsuki & Sakura
by April Serendipity
Summary: It all started with a real hot sunny day,the Akatsuki guys cruising and then they see Sakura Haruno at the lake. That's when things get interesting between Sakura and the Akatsuki. All is fun,sweet,crazy,daring & funny. Inspired by the song Cruise by Florida Georgia Line.
1. Cruise

**Author's note: Here's my first story of Sakura & the Akatsuki in a modern day life, hope you readers enjoy it. I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

**Warning: Bad language ahead.**

~April Serendipity~

Title: Cruise

"_Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise~"_

The song on the radio playing and the Akatsuki guys are in the black truck cruising through the streets of Amegakure area. The guys in the truck consist of Pein, the one driving and next to him sitting on the passenger's seat is Itachi, sitting at the back of the truck while chilling are Deidara, Hidan, Sasori and Kisame.

For the country of 'fire and rain' that always has a calm weather at most times, it really is sunny hot that day. Some of the Akatsuki guys decided to go the lake and swim so there they are on their way heading to the lake.

"Hey leader! Are we there yet? This heat is killing me back here man..." said a sweaty Deidara while fanning himself with his right hand, his back leaning at the side of the truck and his right knee up.

"Yeah! We there yet? It's freaking hot back here!" complained Hidan with a hand in his slicked back hair, sitting crossed legged next to Deidara.

"Patience you idiots, we're gonna end up there anyway" said Sasori with his eyes close and enjoying the wind blowing on his face and through his hair while leaning at the other side of the truck in front of Deidara.

"What he said" pointed Kisame with his thumb at Sasori and his arms behind his head.

While Deidara and Hidan grumble on how hot it is back of the truck, Pein and Itachi are silently enjoying the air conditioner inside the front seats of the truck. Pein with his right hand on the steering wheel, the other hand resting its elbow on the arm rest and his fingers tapping on the side of his head like he was thinking. Itachi on the other hand is closing his eyes just like Sasori while his right hand is clutching on the trucks hand handle above his head.

As the truck neared the lake, Hidan suddenly whistles and said, "Holy shit...that's one hot chick..." With this said, Deidara and Kisame turn their heads towards the direction Hidan was looking at while Sasori raised one of his eyebrow and leisurely turns his head at the same direction.

What they saw made Hidan, Deidara and Kisame's jaws drop. It was a petite looking girl with wet shoulder length light pink hair and emerald coloured eyes. She looks as if she just got out of the lake with her dark green bikini top and light blue jean shorts that shows off her long creamy legs. She's also wearing blue flip flops with a towel hanging on her pink hair.

The girl is about to pick up her baggy grey elbow length shirt from her purple bag pack when she feels that she was being stared at. She turns her head to the direction of the black truck and blushes a bit.

"A-Akatsuki?" she stammered. Her face showing confusion and a bit of embarrassment with her head tilt a bit to the side.

Sasori's eyes widen, "Haruno Sakura?"

"uhm yeah...hai" Sakura said as she hurriedly put on her shirt to cover most part her upper body area.

"Wait! THE Haruno Sakura?! The one that visits Konan every once in a while at our mansion?! That average looking geek girl?!" Deidara asked loudly to no one in particular with his finger pointing at her.

"Gee, thanks for that jerk", Sakura said to him with a glare.

While Kisame and Hidan are still gaping like fishes staring at Sakura, Sasori steps off the truck and Pein and Itachi gets out of the truck.

"Hello Sakura..." Itachi said while patting her covered by a towel hair.

"Hey Itachi..." She replied with a one sided smile and a nod.

"WHAT THE HELL?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET HOT?!" yelled Hidan still on the truck with both his hands gripping at the side of truck.

"The heck is your problem you greasy hair moron?" Sakura said with one hand on her hip and now glaring at Hidan which he returns the glare with his own.

"Well this is a surprise" said Kisame as he hopped off the truck. "You really that girl that Konan usually hangs with?"

"What's it look like?" she said sarcastically.

"Will all of you shut up? Get it through all your thick heads that she is THE Haruno Sakura that my girlfriend is usually around" Pein said annoyed with his brother like friends who he lives with everyday.

"Thanks Pein..." Sakura mumbles gratefully at him. Pein just nods his head at her direction with a stoic look but also a tick on his forehead clearly annoyed.

"I'm surprised...usually we see you with all your...average baggy clothes and glasses when you come over to the mansion" Sasori said as he looked her over with his half lidded sleepy eyes look.

Sakura blushes but manages to frown at him and said, "Well I don't exactly bother to dress up when I want to meet Konan and besides...I don't talk to you guys anyway, I avoid most of you and most of you avoid me except for Pein, Itachi and Tobi"

"Shawty got a good point there" said Kisame as he shows his toothy shark-like grin at her while stretching before heading towards the edge of the lake.

By now Deidara and Hidan are off the truck and are standing somewhere near Sakura. Pein headed towards the lake to cool off his face and Itachi stays near Sakura. Sasori is a few feet in front of her.

"Well well bitch, I didn't know you were hot behind all those baggy, geeky clothes and glasses" Hidan leers at her and smirks.

"And I didn't know that you were such a pervert behind that bastard hot tempered look of yours but well, there are a lot of things we don't know about each other right?" she said as walks away from them and near to the side of the road.

"HAHAHA she got you Hidan!" Deidara laughs out loud while Sasori watches her still and Itachi shrugs and gets ready for a swim.

While Hidan fumes and Deidara still laughing, Sasori walks to where Sakura is waiting with her cell phone now in hand.

"So...what are you doing here by yourself, Haruno Sakura?" asks Sasori as he stands behind her with his hands crossed at his chest and a lazy smirk on his face.

Sakura turns around and quirks an eyebrow, "uhh have you noticed how hot it is today?"

"I do but isn't it dangerous for a girl to be alone here even in daylight?" it was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Ah well, I wasn't alone at first, Itachi's brother Sasuke, Naruto and Ino were here too...unfortunately Ino had to leave soon so Sasuke offered to send her back and Naruto got a bad case of a sudden stomach ache, probably too much Ramen and now Sasuke has to send both of them home" she said as she twirled her small cell phone in her hand while lifting the towel off her hair and on to her shoulders. "And why didn't you go with them?" Sasori asks while his eyes narrow at her.

Sakura shrugs "I wanted to stay for a while longer, besides its hot today and I can't stand Naruto's grumbling and whining in the car anyway, I'm not afraid to be alone here since I know martial arts" she said with a slight grin.

Sasori smirks again, "Hmph you're a brave one..."

"Well I like a challenge" she smiles at him, "I don't quite remember your name though..."

"Sasori" he said as holds out his hand at her.

She takes his hand and he suddenly lifts her hand to his lips and kissed it with his eyes still looking at her. Sakura blushes and take her hand back while he smiles slightly at her.

"ehem" somebody clears their throat. Sakura and Sasori turns toward the source.

"Hello there Sakura~" Deidara said with a wide grin and a wink.

"Ah, hai I guess" she waves a bit at him. "Who are you again?"

"I'm hurt Sakura, you don't recognize me? I'm Deidara, the one with blonde hair, cool eyes, awesome body and hot smile~" he says to her charmingly.

She snickers then says with silly grin, "I do recognize you. You're the one that looks like my friend Ino minus the muscles but it's not like I asked Konan about you and it's not like I know you personally unlike Itachi or Pein"

Deidara pouts then grins and said, "Oh well, now that you know who I am, why not a swim with us?"

"uhhh maybe not, I'm waiting for somebody to pick me up anyway..." she said while continuing to flip her small phone in her hand.

Deidara whines, "awh c'mon have fun with us since you said we barely know you and vice versa, besides we're curious about you anyway" he said as he winks at her again.

Sasori rolls his eyes at Deidara then looks at her with that lazy look again while smirking, "you know he's kind of right doll, you did say that we don't know much about you and you did say you like a challenge"

Sakura thought about it while she scrunches her nose and looks sideways then she shrugs and said, "eh sure, why not, keeps me from getting bored anyway..."

Deidara grins that charming grin at her while Sasori smirks at her decision then Deidara grabs her wrist and drags her near to the lake where the others are swimming and chilling at.

"Hey Bitch!" yells Hidan as he swims in the lake with one hand waving at her to get her attention.

"What do you want bastard?!" Sakura asks him yelling from the land near the lake then sitting herself near Itachi who was meditating near a tree trunk.

"Get your ass over here and swim with me!" Hidan yells at her again.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him while Kisame who was also in the lake but nearer to land chuckles at her.

Pein was lying on his back with his hand folded behind his hands ignoring the entire ruckus around him. Sasori was putting his feet in the lake water at the edge while Deidara just did a Canon-Ball.

The lake water splashes at Sasori and Pein cause by Deidara. The red head and the orange haired man were pissed and wet so they ended up almost drowning Deidara in the lake water if it wasn't for Kisame stopping them.

Sakura seeing the scene giggles while resting her back against the tree trunk, Itachi who glances at her from his position asks her, "How are you Sakura?"

She looks at him then tilts her head while thinking than answers, "I'm chilling actually haha"

Itachi smiles at her response then pats her head again. "Glad you're doing alright..."

Sakura blushes a bit and scratches the back of her head like Naruto sometimes does, "I'm having a good time Itachi..."and Itachi just smiles at her kindly again.

"Hey shawty!" this time it was Kisame who yelled out to her.

"What?!" Sakura yells back.

"Come here for a sec!" Kisame yells to her as he made a gesture to her to come nearer.

Sakura raises an eyebrow at him before shrugging her shoulders and heads out nearer to Kisame. She yelps as she got splashed by him. Kisame roared with laughter while Hidan who saw the scene also laughs along with him. Sakura looks down at her shirt that is now wet and glares at Kisame.

"Oh you did not just do that..." Sakura then lifts up her shirt and throws it aside near her back pack and towel. Just in that moment, all eyes are on her as she tackles Kisame in the water.

Both Kisame and Sakura resurface as he spits out water and she laughs while splashing water at him. The others laughing or smirking at the scene.

"That's mean shawty...I could have died" Kisame says as he coughs water out of his mouth.

"Oh please~ have you seen yourself? You, dying cause of choking on water? I don't think so..." Sakura says a she lifts herself up on land and sitting with her feet in the water. She shakes her head as droplets of water left her hair.

While she does this, Kisame grins his toothy grin and looks up at her. "You know shawty, you ain't so bad...I'm Kisame by the way"

Sakura in turns splashes water again at him using her feet. She giggles then says, "Sakura Haruno as you know it..."

They grin at each other then Hidan comes from behind Sakura and lifts her up by his shoulder. "Put me down asshole!" Sakura screams as she knocks her fists at Hidan's.

By now, everyone was out off the water, drying themselves except for Hidan who is carrying Sakura by his shoulder. "Maybe later, anyways bitch, wanna hang with us at our big ass mansion?" Hidan asks her as he taps the back of her thighs.

Sakura blushes then she scream near his ear, "NOT UNLESS YOU PUT ME DOWN ASSHOLE!"

Hidan immediately releases her then rubs at his hear she just yelled at. "That hurts bitch!"

Sakura stomps her foot and crosses her arms, "you deserve it moron..." then she stuck her tongue out at him.

Pein who stands beside her with her bag and towel, smiles evilly at Hidan in amusement as he gives Sakura her things. "Thanks Pein" she says quietly at him with a one sided smile. He just nods at her again in return.

Deidara then appears at their side with a towel on his head and charmingly grins at Sakura, "So Sakura, how about it? Wanna hang with us?"

Sakura looks at him then looks at her feet as she bites her bottom lip thinking. As she does this, few of the guys just stare at her cute reaction. Sakura then looks up, smiles fully with a slight blush and says, "ah hell, why not?"

_**To be continued~**_


	2. Get your shine on

**Author's note: Here's my second story of Sakura & the Akatsuki in a modern day life, hope you readers enjoy this 2****nd**** part. I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

**Warning: Bad language ahead.**

~April Serendipity~

Title: Get your shine on

As Sakura said those words, Hidan smirks at her, pumps up his fist and said, "Hell yeah bitch!"

She laughs while the others start packing up their stuff in the black truck. Some still a bit wet from their swim in the lake. Pein starts up the truck as Itachi gets in the passenger seat.

Sakura hops up the back of the truck with her bag pack and sits near the front. The others got in the back of the truck after she does. "Let's fire up this truck and get it stuck shall we?" Sakura said this as she grins at the rest of the guys.

Kisame laughs at her statement as Hidan and Sasori smirks and Deidara grins at her. "Well said doll..." Sasori tells her and looks at her with his lazy eyes look.

Sakura just shrugs at him as she changes her sitting position. Her back leaning at one side of the truck as her knees are up in front of her showing the side of her creamy legs.

Hidan glances at her and whistled lowly at the sight of her legs again. Sakura noticing this frowns at him but blushes a bit as she changes her knee positions. With one knee up and the other leg lying on the truck's floor, she hugs her knee that is up.

Hidan just raises one of his eyebrow and chuckles at her, "nice legs bitch, didn't know you have them..."

Sakura glares at him as she said, "shut up bastard...by the way, I didn't catch your name, we've only been calling each other insults..." She tilts her head at him.

Hidan's eyes widens a bit then he slightly smiles at her with one eyebrow raised, "I'm Hidan, bitch"

Sakura sticks her tongue out at him in response. "Careful with that tongue of yours bitch~" Hidan leers at her as she blushes.

Deidara smacks the back of Hidan's head after he leers at Sakura. "That hurts you little -"

Deidara shoves his towel in Hidan's mouth as he curses at him. Sakura laughs along with Kisame and Sasori chuckles lowly as Hidan spits the towel out of his mouth. At the front of the truck, Pein was turning on the radio as Itachi seems to be dozing off, content of just ignoring everything and closing his eyes.

"_-and now here's a repeat of our top hit song for this week by Florida Georgia Line called 'Cruise'!"_ The radio said as the sound of music fills the truck.

Sakura hearing it knocks on the back window to tell Pein to turn up the music. Pein after hearing her request looks at Itachi and he shrugs in response. Pein turns up the volume as Sakura sings along the next line.

"_-couldn't help myself so I walked up and said baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise~"_

Sakura sings along as she moves her head and hips to the tune, oblivious for a moment that the guys are all looking at her.

"You like this song shawty?" Kisame asks her, amuse at her adorable self.

Sakura, stopping her singing and moving looks at him and says, "Not as much as my favourite but I like the tune, its catchy" then she grins at him.

"So you like country music then, doll?" Sasori asks her. "Actually I like all kinds of music" she replies.

"Even rock?" He asks her again with one eyebrow raise and his head turns to her.

"Yeah sometimes, just not heavy metal" she tells him her one side smile.

Sasori hums in response. Kisame then asks her, "Hey shawty, I'm curious...how did you get to know Konan anyway?"

Sakura looks up at him and scratches the back of her head, "uhm if I remember right, I think it was when she saved me a few years back at school..."

"What do you mean she saved you?" Deidara asks her. "Well...before I met Konan, I was always so pale and fragile looking, Naruto and Sasuke would always guard me just in case some bully picks on me but then one day I was walking alone in the hallway while the boys were at the cafeteria. This bully, Karin, I think you know her, she's known to be the biggest bitch now here in town..."

Hidan shivers at Karin's name, "Ergh that slut..." Sakura laughs at his reaction then continues, "Yeah that one, well long ago at middle school, she always bullies me with her friend Ami, they always target me I guess...though they would never come near me if the boys were there to see. Anyway, that one time, I was cornered by Karin and Ami, I was a like a lamb going to be eaten by two lionesses."

Sakura shrugs as she crosses her arms then continues, "Karin was about to cut my hair with a pair of scissors when Konan steps in, she looks at the other two with this cold glare that promises pain."

Kisame snickers and says, "Yeap, that's Pein's girlfriend alright..."

Sakura smirks slightly then continues, "Well in a way, she saved me that time and from then onwards, I usually hang with her when I'm away from the boys, it was and still is great to have her around, she's like the big sister I never had."

Sakura finishes while tucking her hair behind her ear. The other guys all look at her. "She's kind of like our sister too but an annoying one at that, always nags at us" Deidara tells her with a blank look remembering Konan who punched him for breaking one of the frames in the house.

"Yeah well, even though that bitch nags at us, we know she bloody hell cares for us like brothers" Hidan said with an uncaring look and turns his head away from the others. Deidara and Kisame gaps at him as if he grew two heads while Sasori raises both his eyebrows in surprise.

Sakura grins at Hidan fully then says, "Is that a compliment I hear from you to Konan? Oh I can't wait to tell her this!"

The others then laugh along with Sakura at Hidan who looks furiously at Sakura and embarrassment on his face.

Deidara who stops laughing asks Sakura again, "How come we've never notice you before Sakura?"

She then blushes a bit then replies, "Well it's not as if I want to be noticed by you guys, I'm average remember?"

Deidara then looks embarrass for a moment then says, "sorry I said that haha it's just really shocking to see you in a different way like that"

Sakura blushes then looks down with the back of her hand covering her blush. "Ah errr thanks I guess"

Hidan and Sasori then glare at Deidara as Kisame ruffles her pink hair.

"So doll, how do you know Tobi?" Sasori asks her as he hands her a bottle of water. She accepts it and says, "Tobi is Itachi's cousin right? I sometimes visit Sasuke with Naruto. I see Itachi and Tobi sometimes when I visit." Sakura then takes a few gulps of water.

She hands back the bottle at Sasori and he smirks as he drinks from it after. Sakura looks away from him and realizes that she's not wearing her shirt. She blushes beet red and hurriedly grabs her shirt and puts in on. The other guys all smirks at her.

"I was thinking you'd never noticed it bitch" Hidan says as he winks at her. She kicks his leg and he winces. "Owww...that's gonna bruise bitch!"

"Serves you right bastard" Sakura then hugs both her knees to her chest and rests her head on it. She pouts and looks away from the guys.

Kisame chuckles at her and Sasori has a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips as Hidan nurses his leg and Deidara shrugs his shoulder.

The occupants on the back of the black truck go into a silence as the wind blows through their hair and faces. Kisame who feels discomfort of the silence, not used to it, then starts singing lowly with his deep raspy voice.

"_-in this brand new Chevy with a lift kit, would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it so baby you a song~ you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise~"_

Sakura perks up her head at him and he glances at her and asks, "What shawty?"

She shrugs and says, "Nothing...just never thought I'd hear you sing that same song though" Sakura then laughs.

Kisame again ruffles her hair while grinning and says, "Well like you said, it's catchy"

"Hey Sakura, do you know who's Kakuzu or Zetsu amongst us?" Deidara suddenly asks her, curiousity in his eyes while looking at her.

"Ahhh I'm guessing Zetsu is the half pale, half tan dude and Kakuzu is the guy who has stitches tattoo on his face and arms like Kisame here with gill tattoos on his neck like a fish" Sakura then points her thumb at Kisame's direction while slightly grinning at him.

Deidara laughs at her and says, "Yeah that's right, good guess Sakura..." she shrugs at him with a silly smile on her face.

Kisame frowns at her as he said, "I am not a fish shawty, their shark gill tattoos..."

Sakura then says, "Well sharks and fishes have gills too...you know now that I think about it, you do look like a shark Kisame, even your teeth looks pointy" She then pokes his abdomen and said, "Yeap, your tall and all muscles too"

Kisame bursts out laughing and Sakura jerks at the deep rumbling. "Shawty...I think we'll get along just fine..."

Sakura looks at him and smiles, a pretty smile at that and Kisame blushes at that but going unnoticed as he looks the other way. Hidan laughs at Kisame when he sees him embarrass while Deidara and Sasori looks at him with amusement.

Sakura then continues singing the same song where Kisame left off, _"When that summer sun fell to its knees~ I looked at him and he looked at me~"_

Kisame looks back at her then grins his toothy grin and knowing the song sings the next line, _"-and I turned on those KC lights and drove all night cause it felt so right, her and I~ man we felt so right"_

Then Deidara who surprisingly knows the song sings the next one with his charming smile directing at Sakura, _"-I put it in park and grabbed my guitar and strummed a couple chords and sang from the heart"_

Sakura then smiles widely at him and continues, _"-boy you sure got the beat in my chest bumping, hell I can't get you out of my head~"_

Hidan suddenly whoops after her singing and the Deidara, Kisame and Sakura laughs as all four of them then sings the chorus, _**"Baby you a song~ you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise~ down a back road blowing stop signs through the middle every little farm town with you~" **_

And the four of them repeats the chorus again while laughing and grinning and throwing their hands up like their partying. Sasori all that while shakes his head at them but can't stop the grin appearing on his face. Inside the truck, hearing the ruckus at the back of the truck, Itachi shakes his own head and laughs silently while Pein looks on the road annoyed but has a slight smile on his own face.

All in all, the guys haven't had this much excitement happening for a long while. They all feel happier and lighter around the pink haired girl. Even though they look wild and crazily loud through the eyes of the people who see the black truck passing by, they don't really give a damn, it was just them and her and they liked to keep it that way.

As the truck comes to as stop at a mansion, the four of them who were singing stops and Sasori looks at Sakura with his lazy eyes and smiles, "Welcome to the Akatsuki mansion doll..."

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
